


With You

by for614days



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-02-01 04:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for614days/pseuds/for614days
Summary: The Second Sight - a natural gift that about less than half of the Wizards population received at their birth. Byun Baekhyun, son of the famous Byun's household, is one of these privileged persons. The boy starts a new school year and begins his sixth year at Hogwarts. Alongside his studies and student life, Baekhyun will face some twists and turns, that will make him leave his daily routine.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is my first time publishing stories... I'm really nervous since English is not my first language, there might be some mistakes! Don't hesitate to tell me if there are mistakes, I will learn from it! I really want this story to be somethin literary, something you can read in novels, so I'm working very hard on it. There will be some clichés in this story, some fluffly and angst moments! Also, some chapters' titles are inspired by EXO lyrics!  
I post it on Asianfanfics too (under Ukiyooo username) !
> 
> Hope you will like it!

“Wondering what I seemed like in your world.”

King’s Cross Station had always been a busy place, full of people, and Byun Baekhyun hated overcrowded places.

A new year begins for the sixth-year student, and like for every new school year, the Slytherin boy had his little habits. He would always come a bit earlier than any other students to avoid a mass of Muggles. They walked without care because they were too afraid to miss their train. Thus not considering your insignificant presence under the same station, seeing as how they are blindly in a rush.

Baekhyun did have some privileges as he comes earlier to the 9 ¾ Platform. He could have the best place for him to sit. It’s a peaceful seat which was not easy to have in a train filled with teenage students. Baekhyun would instead prefer to sit the farthest he can from crowded compartments. Not to mention in particular Hufflepuffs’ one; those guys were the loudest. The sixth-year student is used to travel in complete calm, looking through the window or reading a book which he always prepared if he gets bored.

Baekhyun looked through the window as he glanced at the few students left on the platform. They still saying goodbyes to their family, either because they were first-year students or just because they loved their parents a lot. It wasn’t the case of Byun Baekhyun. Neither his mother of his father was there to wave at him, their only son, leaving the house for a year, again. No, they didn’t really care about Baekhyun, and the boy did too. It would be awkward for him to get some attention. He didn’t like it even a bit.

The last students took a dozen of minutes to embark. As the train started to move slowly, the Slytherin boy couldn’t leave his eyes from some mothers waving to their beloved children for one last time before letting them go. Their almost teary stares followed the Hogwarts Express until its way out the station.

Here’s begin the long travel trough Britains’ beautiful lands, composed of big green valleys, massive forest and some beautiful lakes. What a fantastic sight; the waters reflect the only shining star in the middle of a day as their surfaces were crystal-like. Like usual, the train crossed the urban’s side of the country first. Baekhyun couldn’t wait to see the natural landscape. The boy likes this kind of scenes, it made him feel secure and at home. As he would always do, he opened the window ajar, so the perfume of the land could go through his compartment. Indeed the breeze started to caress his brown hair, sneaking into the inside from the outside.

For a while, he looked at the view going by, head filled with nothing, taking some pleasure to admire the painting. In this atmosphere, he felt like devouring a book. He was now completely relaxed, far away from the noise of the excited students.

From his little bag, he picked up the book he prepared for the trip. His grandma gave it to him when he visited her during the summer holidays. Baekhyun’s grandma is the only person in his family who he really loves from the bottom of his heart.

When he was little, she would always come home and teach him how to read, or put him to bed, reading him some fantastic books for children to dream. He inherited her passion for books, and when he comes at her’s, she would always give him some books from her big collection library. That is of what Baekhyun’s happiness is composed since his grandma suggestion of books is excellent, it became a habit between them. So, this novel was one of his grandma’s.

He always liked the books she gave to him for aesthetic reasons too. Majority of these were ancient, she must have collected them during her lifetime, and some had travelled centuries, for sure. It was as much as for the story of the book – they had been given from hands to hands until his, and for its content that Baekhyun likes ancient editions. For this one, the cover was red, in a leather fabric with some gold ornaments. As Baekhyun opened up the book, he could tell this one was aged. The mixed smell of old paper and leather came into his nose, and he could feel the fragility of the object. Pages were thin, like the writing. It was a manuscript, but the ink of the fountain pen was still clear to read.

Baekhyun picked up his glasses from his bag and put it on his nose. He can now start to being filled with the book words.

Concentrated on his reading, Baekhyun did not notice the sky grew darker. Clouds had taken their places in the high atmosphere, making the weather gloomy. A cold breeze came snaking between his brown curls, and an unpleasant shiver came end itself on his nape. Baekhyun looked up at the window, leaving his reading for an instant. Putting down his fragile book on the couch, he got up and closed the open window. As the train kept moving farthest in the land, the grey sky started to grow more obscure. Baekhyun held his stare on these vast clouds, then saw some raindrops crushed themselves against the glass. A familiar scent of wet soil invaded the small cabin.

The lonely boy switched on the little lamp beside his couch as the daylight wasn’t bright enough anymore to light up the tiny room, and he went back into his reading. The story was fascinating, the boy turned back in quickly, as the author writing was utterly captivating.

The novel dealt with the subject of “soulmates”. It has been a hot topic in the current wizard literature nowadays, according to a lot of love stories witch fans, even if Baekhyun thinks the book is older. He wasn’t fond of romantic things, so he never read this kind of writing before, but the content of this one is more in-depth than any of it. He didn’t know if this was pure fiction or there were some experimental reflexions.

Soulmates could exist… does it sound weird? He wasn’t into the subject for a very long time, and he felt as he didn’t have the right to judge. The boy kept in the corner of his mind to search for books questioning this point in the school library. More he reads about this work, more his curiosity was growing, but a sound interrupted his reading.

Suddenly, the doors of his compartment open up widely. The sound of it had made him startle – he was really drawn into the book. His eyes met familiar ones.

Someone very tall was standing there, with his luggage. The little one couldn’t see very clearly who it was because of the darkness of the wagon corridor. But he could guess the arrival identity. His shadow resembles very much to a certain Slytherin of his year… Park Chanyeol. He wasn’t wrong. It was him, with his dark hair, styling in a messy way – but for unknown reasons, girls always find it charming, his large and big ears, and his green and silver uniform already on him.

Baekhyun was staring at him since his sudden coming into his compartment. He threw him an interrogative look. Chanyeol would usually be with his friends.

“Ah… Hi Byun. Would you mind if I stay here? Prefect said that it’s too dangerous to stay in an overcrowded cabin while there’s this… kind of hurricane outside. Not safe.”

Baekhyun did not respond at first, turning his head toward the window first, to make sure the giant wasn’t making fun of him. Well… the train entered some forests, indicating to the brunet the almost-end of the travel to Hogwarts. He could see by himself the wind making the branches of trees bend theatrically. He sighed slightly, then came back into his interlocutor.

Again their stare locked into each other while the little was thinking very hard. The boy was very peaceful alone, and he didn’t want to talk to Park Chanyeol. So the last hour of the trip would be very awkward. As he was considering for too long the demand of the other boy, this one growled as he failed to fall because of the instability of the train, and this, made Baekhyun gets out of his thoughts. A few kilometres with this kid will not kill him, right?

“You can”, he finally says.

“Thanks.”

Park Chanyeol installed himself on the couch in front of the smaller’s. Tension could be felt between these two. They knew each other for a long time now, more than six years of school. Their parents were friends, and their kids were too, but for a reason, he couldn’t remember, Chanyeol and he stopped seeing each other. They would always play in the other’s home during their childhood. Baekhyun might have found the reason why, but he didn’t want to mislead into a misunderstanding.

Anyway, it’s not like he would try to recreate a friendship with the giant, because he hates the kind of boy he became. Baekhyun was his contrary, a very quiet and discrete student, hardworking for high marks, just living his life on his own. The Park kid was one of the favourite students in Hogwarts, even though he’s a Slytherin, everybody loves him. Well, except the brunet.

Baekhyun, as a Slytherin too, can say that Park Chanyeol was the most famous boy in their house. To the eyes of people, he is the kind of perfect guy. Captain of their Quidditch team, with always goods grades even if he doesn’t study as hard as Baekhyun, and professors love him. Everyone is whipped for Park Chanyeol, but Baekhyun couldn’t say why felt like this toward the taller. He’d always felt like something was off about the boy, as if he was hiding something from the others.

In every instance, Park Chanyeol never treated him nice. But, he was so friendly with the others? Baekhyun could only have a lousy impression of him. Moreover, recently, he overheard his parents talk about the Park family – they knew each other very well; he couldn’t hear all of the conversations, but one of the subjects was their significant contribution to the Dark Lord. Maybe he was thinking wrong, but now, he’s on his guards concerning Park Chanyeol.

As Baekhyun thought, the rest of the travel was very awkward. He couldn’t even escape this tension by reading. He couldn’t concentrate enough, and that was frustrating him because he knows how much this book is fascinating, but the other boy’s presence perturbed him.

The brunet found a reason for disappearing for a while. Baekhyun left Park Chanyeol alone in the cabin, but the smaller didn’t take enough time to change himself to make the time pass. As he came back from the restroom with his Slyterin’s uniform, he saw the boy’s face again, and it made him sigh in his head. Baekhyun sat down at his seat, and he decided to pack his things since their arrival at the castle was soon. He put his glasses and his book inside his small bag.

He came back contemplating at the scenery going by, ignoring the heavy stare on him for the end of the travel. He didn’t have the energy to argue with his interlocutor.

The last hour on the train felt like an eternity, but they finally arrived at Hogwarts. Baekhyun could feel his happiness talking inside him, but he didn’t show anything from the outside. The Park kid had fallen asleep on the couch in front of him, but Baekhyun didn’t take the time to wake him up. Or he didn’t feel kind enough to wake him, and went out of the compartment.

There was a lot of students on the platform, waiting for some organisation orders. As usual, the first-year would follow Hagrid to take the barques and pass through the lake to join the castle whereas the other year students took the carriage pulled by the Thestral. Those are beautiful colossal horse-like creatures. Well, Baekhyun could see them, for specific reasons, and he found these animals majestic and elegant.

As he shared the carriage with Park Chanyeol and his friends, the short travel was a little bit too loud for the smaller, who was quiet during all the way.

He had miss Hogwarts, its huge corridor, its architecture, the feeling of security there. Baekhyun felt at home here, and he couldn’t be happier. Like every new school year, the ceremony of repartition is held, and the banquet goes, spoiling the students with a lot of foods. Out of a yea, it’s the only day the brunet felt like eating in the Great Hall with all these people. He didn’t eat a lot. It suits his mood, and for this night, he was very excited about getting back at school.

Tomorrow, a new year begins, and a lot of surprises was waiting for him.

❃


	2. Chapter II

"Lost in my scary thoughts."

_ The sound of his steps on the cobblestone roads broke the silence of the night._

_He couldn’t say if it were late night or early day. Baekhyun couldn’t tell, but he could feel the cold air beat harshly his fragile skin. Streets were empty, feeling unrealistic. The fog had filled up the place, making the city more sinister. He walked around for hours, without any goal, just walking where his feet led him. As the vapour of his regular breathing faded in the obscurity of the night, his sigh faint in the loneliness of the avenue._

_Suddenly, he felt his heart hurt, a lot. As if someone crushes it in their strong hands. The boy gasped, stopping his walking from leaning his shoulder against the cold wall. What is happening to him? He wandered. The brunet grimaced; the uneasy feeling wouldn’t go away. His stare ran along the walls. He saw them, the reason for his current misery._

_He stood himself back up. A smirk appeared on his dimly lighted face. He wasn’t scared of them anymore. He would usually be afraid of them as a kid. These Shadows haunted him since forever, growing up by eating all his fear. They had disappeared for a while. Baekhyun thought they left him in peace. He had been trying to control himself, to not feel fear anymore. Was he wrong? Why would they come back now?_

_“Why would you follow me even here?”, he says in a faint voice. _

_The boy frowned. He felt something wrong about them, as they became stronger than before. His vital organ started being filled with a great rush of adrenaline, telling him to run for his life. He knew it; they weren’t gone, they were waiting to nibble him little by little. He didn’t think twice and started running at the opposite side of the street, trying to escape from them. _

_They were fast. Even if Baekhyun sprinted, he couldn’t create a more considerable distance between them and him. It seemed as they also wanted to make fun of him; they switched off the city lights as he passed by. He was perturbed; he was running somewhere, but the boy couldn’t see where he was leading off. As it wasn’t enough, the pavement was slippery under his shoes, taking his disadvantage in the race. Baekhyun turned on his right side avenue, and faced a blind alley. Despite the darkness, the weak light of the moon made a colossal steel structure shining. It was a large portal. With some luck, it would be open. He rushed to it and tried to unblock the doorway with all his strength. But he failed, as his energy is leaving his body._

_He laid himself against the steel portal, out of breath. The cold breeze came to embrace the lonely boy, making his brown curls fly in the air, before abandoning him to himself. A cacophony of voice went by his eardrum, and he started to feel abruptly suffocated. He sensed a lot of stares on him. The same ones as before, judging him as they used to. Baekhyun is vulnerable in front of them; they knew all his life, all his fear as they grew with him. They would always overestimate him, pushing him to his limits. The boy felt betrayed, as he thought they left him for years. He could forge his self, but they were there, spying him. Baekhyun became this person full of confidence, who do not let others step on him, someone very proud of himself, but the Shadows know all his weakness. _

_And now, they’re coming back, to make him feel insecure, and to take down the walls he has built. The boy is bitter. He was trapped, and they were coming closer like they wanted to engulf him. He tried to shout for help, but nothing was coming out of his throat. His heartbeat started to drum against his rib cage as they were very close, as he could feel his life being taken away._

Baekhyun woke up from this nightmare. He sat upon his head, cold sweat running his forehead. He tried to clear his mind. It was too early for his roommates to wake up; they were all sleeping. Discreetly, he got on his feet and went to the bathroom to put some water on his face. He couldn’t believe his dream… since the majority of his dreams are prophetic. What was the meaning of this nightmare, at this period of his life? He felt troubled.

After putting some water on his face, he stared at his reflection in the mirror. He seemed very tired. The boy sighed and decided to start to prepare himself for the day. It was now too late to go back to bed. It had been a while he didn’t make some nightmare like this. Most of the time, he didn’t dream, but if he did, it would always be some events that will happen in the week. But for his nightmares, he felt very insecure.

At his birth, Baekhyun had inherited of the Second Sight capacity. Not a lot of wizards have the chance to have this ability. Well, “the chance”.

Usually, Second Sight is a natural gift which was given by a genetic way, from one member to another, but no one in the Byun’s genealogy had manifested such a rare capacity. Baekhyun would always keep this for him because he had already tried to show his parents he wasn’t wrong about his premonitory dreams, but they didn’t want to believe their son. They even made it suppose to their relatives that is was his child’s imagination that led him.

At first, the boy didn’t understand why they would hide such a fantastic speciality. But later, as he red a lot of historical wizard books, he came to discover that his capacity was still a taboo in their society.

People who had inherited this power before him were all considered like crazy and ill persons. In an antecedent period, when Muggles and Wizards lived in the same world, magic persons would hide their identity. Well, it had always been like this; ordinary people were already chasing after witches. This Second Sight ability was the thing that revealed the existence of Wizards on Earth. When Muggles found it, they started to search for them, and when they succeed to catch the first one, a very young wizard with his power of divination, they burnt him alive on the public place. This event marked the separation between magic people and Muggles.

This part of history made Baekhyun thinks of himself, had the mentality change since all those events or will he be shamed for having this power? People had a good image of Baekhyun in Hogwarts, even if he was so quiet and always discrete. For some students, he was literary shining in the eyes of the academic team because of his hardworking attitude, and his high average in all subjects. Son of the great Byun’s household, who had been loyal to Salazar Slytherin, they were a strongly rooted family in the Wizard World. So, Baekhyun would always behave for the image of his name.

Baekhyun finished to prepare himself as the other boys of his chamber had just wakened up from their sleep. The brunet left his dorm to guide himself to the Great Hall. Some early students were already striding along the corridors. At this hour, the Great Hall wasn’t noisy and overcrowded as usual, so Baekhyun took advantage of such a peaceful atmosphere to take some fruits for the day. When he finished his supplies, the Slytherin went to the library to wait until the first bell rings.

There, he felt like being home more than home. It was warm and filled with the things he likes the most: books. When he got there, some other students were already there for the same reasons as Baekhyun: reading to relax in the morning. The boy didn’t bring the book he was reading on the train the day before, because he wanted to search here for some essays about the same topic.

Baekhyun walked between the bookshelf, wandering in the alley while searching for the books he needed. He might know to which shelf these writings may belong to, as he knew the place by heart. His feet led him where he wanted to go. There, he checked the section, one by one, until he put a hand on it. There weren’t a lot of books about the subject of “Soulmates”, maybe about five. He decided to take the most interesting one to begin, and the time started to run off, he went by the desk of Madam Pince. But, it wasn’t her behind the counter. The new person was certainly some intern here to replace the librarian. The Slytherin boy gave his book for her to make a contract of credit. But the miss wasn’t very used to the process and did it slowly. Baekhyun was afraid to be late for his first hour of the year since he could hear the opening bell rang through the entire school. Luckily, she managed to finish her work and gave back the book back to Baekhyun, who didn’t lose the time to get off the library to lead toward the Dungeons.

Fortunately, Baekhyun almost came late to the Potion Class, but he was the last arrival. All the seats were taken, except one. He wished not to have a clingy classmate for this hour. He sighed while scanning the entire room to find the latest free chair. The only place left was… Well, what was worse than a clingy classroom? A shared lab bench with Park Chanyeol.

“Oh great”, says the boy ironically to himself.

He didn’t really have the choice, right? The boy installed himself quickly at the desk, beside the other Slytherin, without exchanging a word with him, even though he could feel the taller’s heavy stare on him, again. And so, the lesson began.

Today, the class had to team up with their deskmate to make the potion they had to learn by heart during the summer holidays.

Sixth-year students of Hogwarts weren’t playing anymore, they were two years apart from the final BUSES tests, so they have to work very hard, so it included having a lot of homework, even during rest days. The professor wanted to prepare them for the decisive moment of their life. Entaming the new school year by a potion-making exam was a part of the training, and the students were ready for that.

The recipe was Felix Felecis’ one. Also called “Liquid Luck”, this elixir makes the drinker lucky for some time, during which everything he tries to do will be successful. It turns an ordinary day into an extraordinary one. Since it was a tough and long one to prepare, the young people have to compose a small amount. One of the students of each desk had to take their cauldron while the other has to collect the ingredients for the potion.

Even without conversating with each other, Chanyeol and Baekhyun established by themselves their role on the preparation of the philtre. The taller absented himself for an instant and came back with his potion-making pot, and at the same time, the smaller started to prepare the ingredients needed for the recipe. Things went right for the duo.

In fact, the brunet was a little nervous about this teamwork. He felt like either the other Slytherin or him will make a small mistake, and it will liberate this constant tension between them. It would lead to an argument, like they usually do. So, Baekhyun tried his hardest to keep up the recipe he had learnt in his head.

Both worked quietly. Baekhyun was cutting the anemone-like growth that they collect from the back of a Murtlap. It’s a kind of marine beast, resembling a lot a rat, and it wasn’t the most pleasant creature to see. From the corner of his eyes, he watched Chanyeol’s gestures. He was adding the squill bulb juice to the potion. It started to boil as the heat of the water was increasing. The smaller felt as it was the moment to add the element he had been cutting a while, and inserted it into the cauldron.

“What to do you think you’re doing Byun?”, the deep voice of his teammate had startled Baekhyun, and he almost dropped the knife.

“Isn’t that obvious? Just adding the ingredient for the potion. What’s the deal- " 

“Have you waited for four minutes after I put the juice to add your nasty anemones?”

“Of course I did- " 

“No, you don’t. You did not wait four minutes before putting your fuc- ", Chanyeol prevented himself from cursing as the professor passed by their lab, and then leaving as quickly as he arrived.

“You didn’t respect the tim- " 

“I did respect the timer Chanyeol”, the smaller answers, not wanting to lose this nth argument. “You were just too busy by something else to count right. Feel happy I’m here to save your potion- " 

“To save my potion you said?”, he lets out a small sarcastic laugh. “I do have better grades than you in Potion. You don’t have the right to be at variance with me. It’s not someone like you that will teach me how to make a potion, ok? Now, would you step aside so I can finish preparing this potion, alone, cause’ you will ruin it.”

Baekhyun wasn’t the person that will let others step on him. He prepared himself to answer to the giant idiot, but he was cut off but the Potion Master. Professor Snape stopped at their desk longer than before, examining the philtre in details, with a frowned on his face. The two Slytherin students expected a bad review from him since they argued on the recipe.

“You’re doing very good here”, he says while looking at the two boys, who were really surprised by his words.

“You’re so far the best duo today. Some didn’t make it until this step. I’m surprised by you two. It’s an advanced difficulty level. I will make this appear somewhere on your final average. Seems like this combination of persons is actually efficient. Make sure to team up together next time.”

And the Professor left them in their awkward tension. Baekhyun sighed, and threw a stare to Park Chanyeol. He was right; he was doing good with the potion. The other kid didn’t say anything to him since the end of this class. Baekhyun considered he won this argument.

The smaller’s entire following weeks went peacefully, without any interactions with the giant. Those great weeks went really fast. It was already the last Friday of the month. This Friday was a little unusual since it was the first Quidditch match of the year. Ravenclaw vs Slytherin.

Baekhyun hates Quidditch, and even events of this kind. It was some wasting time activities, and he didn’t feel like being part of the festivities.

As we walked down the corridor after his N.E.W.T History lesson, he faced a mass of people, with on their lead, well guess who; Park Chanyeol. All the students of their house were behind the Quidditch team to accompany them to the Pitch, since school schedules were all removed for Friday afternoon. They were all full of enjoyment, prepared to encourage their players.

Baekhyun lets his stare locked itself with Chanyeol’s. Their exchange seemed like an eternity for both, but as they passed through each other, their eyes’ contact broke.

The smaller sighed as he didn’t see and lend some attention to the Park kid for weeks. And now, he had seen him with his big idiot smile. Inconscienly, he wished the boy to fall from his broom.

As the group left the corridor, it became as quiet as it was, and the brunet could come back to their house dorm peacefully.

❃


	3. Chapter III

"Tonight it feels like I won't be able to sleep."

Park Chanyeol is one of the most popular kids in Hogwarts.

He was well-known for being the Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team, and for his skills in this sport too. He was one of the Beater permanent post-holder, alongside Wu Yifan, also called Kris, a seventh-year Slytherin. He was also the Prefect of their house. Girls would always run behind them, as they hit above their standards of a perfect boyfriend. They were good-looking, smart, gentle and well-built. Their position in the Quidditch team requires a lot of physical strength, and also good balance. Sometimes, they have to take both of their hands off the broom during a game.

Indeed, Chanyeol was an interesting person for the others. He always had good marks, he was kind of flirty with girls. From a famous family, he was a little bit arrogant – but weirdly people like this kind of behaviour. Although the image he gave to the outsiders, Chanyeol was just a boy like another one of his age. It was the people who make him unique without asking something in return, except the fact that he needs to play his role – the role of the most crowd-pleasing boy of the school.

In reality, Chanyeol wasn’t this kind of guy full of artifices. He was straightforward, cultivated, and really close to his family. Their fame was given by his father. He only knew him for seven years; the man, who was a grand Auror of his time, disappeared during one of his mission. Aurore is the most high-risk careers in the Wizard world. It wasn’t a job for everyone. The little boy’s family became smaller after the loss of his father. His mother was still here for him. She was a sweet woman who had a hard time during her period of mourning. She had given up her activities in the research of Potions for Health to take care of her children. At that time, she was pregnant with Chanyeol’s little sister, Yoora. The Park’s second child was currently in her fifth year at Hogwarts.

They had the typical sibling relation. They would always annoy each other, but then, love each other a lot the day after. Park’s mom always makes sure her son and her daughter get along since they didn’t have other kids in the family to play with. Their parents were the only child in their respective family; they didn’t have any uncles or aunts, neither cousins. Chanyeol only knew his father’s side grandparents. His motherly grandparents deceased not long after his mother’s wedding ceremony, due to health problems.

Chanyeol’s grandma was a tender and lovely woman, always taking care of him and Yoora. She would always help his mother to educate them. The only male representation the boy had had in his life was his grandpa. They had a privileged relationship. With him, he had learnt a lot of things. The old man taught him all the spells he knew, even the forbidden ones. He also taught him to make his first potion, and how to fly on a broom too. His grandpa was his role, except the fact that he was also an Auror when he was younger. It was the only thing Chanyeol didn’t want to inherit from his grandpa. His older self still has something against this job, and that was undoubtedly due to his father’s disappearance.

The giant wanted to become a professional Quidditch player.

But it seemed like this choice of a future career disturbed a lot the professors who didn’t see Chanyeol playing this sport all his life. He was a very great student, and has all the qualities to do a highly qualified job. Well, like Auror, but the boy wasn’t fond of this idea. Since he really likes Quidditch, he wanted to make it his career. The little Park, in his biggest dreams, see himself raise a prestigious cup of Quidditch in his hands. Even if his passion was evident for everyone, the academic team kept on trying to make him change his mind. So, the boy wasn’t sure of his future after graduating. He still has two years to think about it, even if he felt he will keep the same aim as his younger self.

The Slytherin’s tent was pretty calm. All the players were on their own, concentrating before the match. Chanyeol was sitting on the chair near the entrance. Every time someone entered, the noise breaking spell was interrupted, and he could hear the crowd screaming outside. Usually, the players didn’t like to take this seat, because a lot of persons loved to go inside and then go out, making the festivity invited itself inside. But, it’s Chanyeol’s favourite. While the others needed a complete calm to stressed out themselves, the captain is just excited to begin the match. The relaxation time is always too long for the giant, that’s why he likes to stay here, and listen to the students’ encouragements.

Time was running off now, and he left his place. He got up and went to the centre of the tent. He checked all his equipment, and as the team’s captain, he called his members. The match wasn’t a decisive one, but the boy acted as it was one and debriefed everyone. Since the beginning of the year, they had trained very hard to turn up their players’ rhythm. Chanyeol always takes his role with a lot of seriousness, and he prepared them. He had also improved their skills with the techniques his grandfather had taught him when he came to visit him during the holidays.

His teammates are now very confident, thank their captain. Since he got the responsibilities of the Quidditch team on his hands after his predecessor, Chanyeol had always led them into victories, and they were very proud to have chosen him as their leader. The giant knew very well the first match of the year is crucial for the rest of the season. It plays a lot on the players’ mindstate, and he needs players with a lot of determination in this kind of tight game. So, they have to win, and Chanyeol will give his best through this match.

It was time for them to join the Quidditch pitch. Park Chanyeol on their head, they went out of the tent. As the public saw them, screams and cries became louder for the players. They all looked in the air, and saw everyone standing on the high terraces, acclaiming the team. For them, the Slytherins were the loudest. In synchronisation, all the players got on their broom, and started to fly all around the pitch, waving the students in their high terraces, so they could follow the match without having a neckache.

As the announcers finished to present the team’s members through the speaker, the player went to their strategic position. Chanyeol was still on the ground, with Madam Hooch, the Quidditch Referee. She called the teams’ captain to gather in the middle of the pitch.

“Teams’ Captain! Shake hands and let’s begin this first game of the year”, she yells, getting the quaffle ready.

The Beater looked up at the Ravenclaw’s captain. She was the only female captain of Hogwarts’ Quidditch team. Her name is Nora Harvatsky, a seventh-year student. Chanyeol was admirative of this girl, because she was a high-skilled player. She even had been spotted by the National Feminine Quidditch team. She was undoubtedly the one who will enter the Quidditch world next year, to train and become a professional player. The boy was a little envious of this girl’s luck.

Furthermore, she was beautiful, with her short black hair, her small face, her big light brown eyes, and her charming smile. Since both are friends, they smiled at each other. They extended their arm to the other so they could shake hands. It seemed like she had whispered something lit “good luck” to Chanyeol, but he didn’t hear it, because he was quickly back on his broom, ready to begins the game.

The match begins when Madam Hooch liberates the balls from their coffer. People were getting more excited about this action, because serious things started now.

Thirty minutes of the game had passed by, and the Slytherin team was leading with the advance of twenty points. The trial was still running as the two Seekers didn’t already catch the Golden Snitch. At the same time, Chanyeol and Yifan protected very well the back of their teammates, by keeping away the Bludgers which always try to knock out the players from their broom. With their bats, the two Slytherins bit the jet black ball towards the other team’s players who were protected by their Beaters too, and sent it back to the opposite side. All along, the Beaters played with others, while the Seekers were searching for the small ball flying fast in the air.

The speakers announced equality in the score for the two teams. One of the Ravenclaw’s talented Chaser, Oh Sehun, had thrown the Quaffle twice past the Slytherin’s Keeper. Chanyeol yelled to his teammates to not give up, because the match wasn’t over yet. This message encouraged his team to keep up and fight against the other players.

Forty more minutes went by, and the score was very tight: the Ravenclaw’s team had the advance of ten points. All the players were exhausted, but they were still playing. The public saw the match coming at its end when they saw the green and silver Seeker purchasing the Golden Snitch; he was very close to the tiny ball. Chanyeol kept an eye on his member while protecting the others, sending him all his strength by telepathy. He was also tied, but the Beater had to give his teammates the example, non-stopping flying up and down, moving in rhythm his bat again the massive and heavy black ball. Chanyeol was sending one of those to the adverse Beater when he heard the public screaming.

The boy turned around with his broom and saw his Seeker with the Golden Snitch in his hand, all smiling, arms in the air. The captain couldn’t be happier right now, he laughed and imitated his friend, putting his arms in the air.

“Chanyeol be careful!”

One of the Bludgers was flying toward him. Fortunately, he succeeded to avoid it, but the second one was also charging, but this time, on his back. The boy didn’t have the time to be aware of it, and he couldn’t escape from its way. The big ball hit him hard by behind, and he felt a sharp pain on his back, and even on his right arm. The pain was so unbearable; he fell off his broom. All this happen so fast, nobody couldn’t catch him during his fall. When all the players came close to him, he already hit the floor, passing out.

Baekhyun sneezed as he woke up from his extended nape. He had fallen asleep without covering himself of his warm blankets. The boy was in a weird sleeping position. It gave him a backache, so he decided to lay himself correctly, looking to the ceiling. He was confused. He had dreamt, he already couldn’t remember what it was about. In a sigh, he sat up, and saw the book he lent from the library. It was wide open, on the page he was reading before falling asleep. Baekhyun couldn’t remember what he was reading on this page, so he took the book in his hands, and lay against his pillows. Well, the book’s content is an essay about Soulmates. It was kind of exciting, but not reaching Baekhyun’s expectations… if he had fallen asleep on it.

The boy deleted his thoughts, and he started to reread the passage. It was about the reincarnation of Soulmates, if they passed away. He learnt that sometimes, the two people had packed their eternity promise in a Horcrux, and if they rebirthed, the object would naturally come into their hand, in a way or another.

“That’s kind of crazy, but… well, it’s possible”, he thinks.

It was the most common way for Soulmates to find each other again, among all these people. These Horcruxes can be in different forms, but they usually use the jewel of jewellery to seal their pact, like in a ring or a bracelet.

Baekhyun stopped his reading, and started to think.. He put away the book on his bed, and searched in the drawer of his bedside table for something he had hidden here for years now. After looking into each drawer, he finished finding it. It’s a little box, in black velour. The fabric was very soft in touch, the boy always loves to touch it. He opened it on his blanket. A beautiful necklace with a ring as a pendant was there. He took it off, and stared at it. The jewellery was in an emerald-like colour. Baekhyun didn’t know what the nature of that jewellery was, but he assumes it might be an emerald. He got it from his grandma when he was young. He remembered that every time he had worn it, it would make the Shadows leave the place. As if the necklace was protecting him. But hey didn’t slow themselves since his first year to now, so the boy didn’t feel like he needs it to be around his neck all the time.

What if his collar was some Horcruxe from a precedent life? He always feels it had lived a lot of things. He thinks for a moment. Maybe if he wears it again, it will prevent his enemies from coming back again.

❃


	4. Chapter IV

“And before I know it you start sparkling with my colours.”

The brightness of the jewel was fascinating.

The green colour was intense and pure to Baekhyun’s eyes. He didn’t stop staring at his necklace since he put it around his neck. Younger, he wasn’t interested in the beauty of the object, but since he grew up, he came to understand the refinement of the ornament. If he concentrated enough on the jewellery, he could see some scratches.

“What happened to you beautiful?”

Some noises interrupted him in his contemplation. It was coming from the Slytherin’s common room. He checked the clock. It was indicating seven in the afternoon. He had taken an extended nape; he fell asleep around two. And then, when he woke him, he was in such an amaze and complete admiration about his ring that he didn’t see the time flying.

The boy heard people talking with a lot of enjoyment. For him it meant two very simple things: first of all, the Quidditch’s match was over, so he will find his noisy housemates again, and secondly; their team had won the game. Baekhyun didn’t know if he wanted to get out of his bed and meet the people outside or just stay in his bed for the entire night. He would see the Park Chanyeol smiling with all his white teeth because he’s the captain of the players’ equip. But, it was the last sight he would see in his entire life. Moreover, the kid must be very proud.

“Well, great for him”, thinks Baekhyun not very enthusiast.

The brunet decided to stay in his bed for some more instant before getting out of his warm blankets. He went by his shared chamber and bumped accidentally against someone. At first, he couldn’t see who it was, but this person was very strong. It didn’t make Baekhyun leave the rush without a little pain in his shoulder. He looked up and saw Wu Yifan. The seventh-year Prefect was borrowing the same door as him, at the same time. They stared at each other for a long time. This guy didn’t seem like he wanted to come into the room or to step aside to allow the smaller to pass – anyways, his presence here was quite weird. His chamber was on the opposite side of Baekhyun’s.

“Oh Baekhyun. You were all this time!”

“Yes.. I guess… ?”

“ I searched for you since we came back from the Quidditch Pitch.”

The concerned’s eyes started to crease, a lot of questions went through the brunet’s brain. Why was he searching for him? He felt something wrong about this. The taller didn’t continue on what he wanted to tell to Baekhyun. It makes the lastest sighed.

“Well, you found me. What do you want then?”

This time, his whole face frowned, he had enough of all this suspense, for nothing he’s sure despite the fact he really didn’t know why the Wu Yifan would search for him.

“Chanyeol is in the infirmary right now. He got into a small accident- ”

“And this has something to do with me ?”

“No, of course not. But as you always skip meals, would you mind to check if Chanyeol is ok? We have to celebrate the team’s victory with everyone in the Great Hall.”

Baekhyun prevented himself from throwing him a look. Y’all were supposed to be Park Chanyeol’s friends, right? But nobody will take the time to visit him while he was laying in an infirmary bed? That was very lonely. The brunet almost felt pity for the other Slytherin. By the way, he didn’t know why he was so angry; he contained his anger for himself.

“I will go.”

“Great, I knew it. I can count on you”, Yifan smiled back to him. “Oh, and tell him that we will visit him later. Thanks Baekhyun.”

The taller came back to the other students quickly, indeed as excited as the other to join the festivity. In a swift second, all the group left the room, makes it became quiet as before. Baekhyun could feel the coldness of this place. A feeling he regularly goes through here, even if the room was always warmed up by the fireplace’s heat. It wasn’t that. It was about loyalty, honesty. Slytherins’ relations with each other had always been weird. He couldn’t tell if everyone was friends. Baekhyun wasn’t sure about the reasons why he had been chosen to be a Slytherin. Just because his family always had been the pick for this house? Or maybe because his ancestors were by Salazar Slytherin’s sides during his fight for the blood purity in Hogwarts, not letting the children of Muggle families be able to attend the school. Baekhyun didn’t share the same opinion as to his family and certainly the most majority of the pure-blood students.

In general, he thinks the organisation of Houses is entirely idiot. The competition created conflicts between students, and it was more stressful than anything for some. The brunet didn’t even feel like being a Slytherin sometime. He especially hates the kind of persons they were – those like Wu Yifan or Park Chanyeol, full of themselves. That’s why Baekhyun didn’t feel like becoming friends with them. They were all fake.

The boy returned in his chamber, and took his wand before leaving the dungeons. Hogwarts’ corridors were now empty, as everyone was eating their dinner in the Great Hall. So, the walk to the infirmary was peaceful for the brunet, and he liked it.

After a dozen minutes, he arrived in front of the infirmary. He opened the door, and Madam Pomfrey was standing right behind, as if she was waiting for him. She smiled gently at him. The place was dimly lighted, and very calm. He couldn’t see where Park Chanyeol was, since all the curtains were drawn back.

“Good evening kid. Are you Park Chanyeol friend?”

Baekhyun wanted to tell he wasn’t, but she asked him the question with so much sweetness; he nodded automatically. Then, in a small voice, to not disturbed her patients’ rest, the nurse started to give him the instructions for taking care of Chanyeol. She had to absent herself for the night; she was needed somewhere else, that’s why she was searching for someone to look after the giant.

Honestly, the brunet didn’t listen to the half of her speech, just wondering why he accepted Yifan’s request. An entire night with Park Chanyeol? That’s impossible; they will kill each other, for sure.

“Here, you will find the potions he has to take after dinner. Then here, there are the products you have to put on his wounds, but be careful. You don’t have to hurt him, his bones are still repairing.”

As she spoke, she put all the objects on a trolley with the giant’s dinner. A big bowl of soup. The amount was maybe enough, but did she really think a tall guy like Park Chanyeol will be full with only a bowl of soup? Well. But something was bothered Baekhyun more than this detail. It was when she gave him some instructions.

“Chanyeol broke his bones?”

“I thought you knew it. Didn’t you watch the Quidditch match? Everyone saw it. The poor boy fell off his broom at the end of the game. He slightly broke his arm; it needs to be treated.”

Baekhyun frowned. He couldn’t believe his ears.

“Sorry boy, but I have to leave now, I’m late.”

The old woman gave him a caring smile before leaving the infirmary. She left Baekhyun in his deepest thoughts. So… Park Chanyeol fell off his broom? He started to feel guilty. Earlier, the smaller wished the giant to fall off his brush. Now, he thought as it was his fault, and taking care of the Slytherin was his responsibility. He sighed and looked at the trolley. He took it and started to push it into the alley. The smaller came to understand there will be nobody else than Chanyeol and him as he discovered the other empty beds. And now, he was kind of nervous. 

Chanyeol’s bed was the last one of the room near the window. This one was wide open. The brunet would love to let it agape, since he always does it, but as the night had fallen, the outside temperature was a little bit chilly. The boy was asleep on his bed, his arm in plaster. Baekhyun put the trolley beside the bed and went toward the window to close it.

“What are you doing here?”

The deep voice of the sleeper startled Baekhyun. He turned and faced Chanyeol who was fully awake. Maybe he wasn’t sleeping.

“So you were awake.”

“I was asleep, but you made noises when you walked in there, Byun. But now, tell me what are you doing here?”

“I’m closing the window.” The smaller held up the taller’s stare on him.

“I’m really not in a mood for joking. Just answer my question, Byun.”

“Well”, Baekhyun rolled his eyes before sighing, “I’m here to take care of you, because of your friends who are too busy to celebrate their victory in the Great Hall. Without you. Yes, it means that I’m actually pitying you. See, Wu Yifan you through being your friend- ”

“Hey, don’t talk about Yifan like that. It’s not his fault. He did come to visit me earlier, ok? I told him to go and enjoy the party.”

A silence took place between the two students.

“Where’s the nurse?”

“She left.”

“Why would she left?”

“That’s why I’m here.”

“Ok, but now if you’re here just to bother, please get out of here, I can take of myself.”

“So, you’re telling me you can eat your dinner with the right arm in plaster?”

“Yes, I can. Now, would you please, leave me alone, for god’s sake.”

“Ok, sure.”

Baekhyun threw a fake smile to the injured Slytherin before starting to go out the infirmary. If Park Chanyeol didn’t him, it could free his night, right? It will let him avoid hours of awkwardness or of trying to not kill the Park kid, because he’s unbearable.

“Byun Baekhyun.”

A smirk appeared on the smaller’s lips as he came back to the giant bed, who had yelled his name, making his voice echoing in the place.”

“Yes, that’s me, but why did you call me. I thought you didn’t need me?”

Baekhyun took an innocent look, kind of surprised, not knowing why the boy had called his name in such a loud way after telling him he didn’t need his help. They looked at each other for a moment. Chanyeol, who was making the sulkiest face ever, tried to tell his “substitution nurse” that his dinner was a little bit far from him. He needed his help for that, just only that. His stare travelled between the trolley and Baekhyun. He didn’t want to talk because he had to much pride. His anger grew little by little as the smaller faint to not understand what he was trying to tell him.

“So what? You said you could take care of yourself.”

“Don’t play with me Byun.”

“I don’t get what you’re talking about.”

“Fuck you; you’re making fun of me.”

“That’s not nice.”

The tall boy growled and let his head bumped against the wall behind him. This was frustrating him. He couldn’t tell how much he hated Byun Baekhyun right now, but a lot. He hates him.

“Now. Please, just give me my dinner, you put the trolley so fucking far away from me. Do you know I’m not allowed to stand up?”

Another silence went between them. Baekhyun didn’t move from his place, still looking at Chanyeol, with his theatrical interrogative face.

“Please”, said the taller, more gently, putting his dignity aside.

Another silence made his place in their conversation. Chanyeol was looking forward to the other boy’s actions, but it didn’t seem like he had the project to help him. The taller sighed, and prepared himself to try getting it by himself, but then Baekhyun took the trolley closer to the bed, installing himself on the chair beside.

“See. It wasn’t difficult to ask me politely.”

The brunet took the special soup Madam Pomfrey had commanded from the school kitchen for her patient. He saw Chanyeol extended his left arm toward him, expecting to have the bowl. Baekhyun took away the meal, shaking his head.

“I will feed you.”

“Byun- ”

“I don’t want to listen to your complains Park. Now, open your mouth.”

“Byun, I’m not a kid, I can eat by myself. I just asked you to put the dinner near me. You can leave now.”

“Open your mouth quickly. It will fall on the blankets!”

Baekhyun extended the spoon toward Chanyeol with the pot under to not let it really fall on the sheet. Then again, they stared into each other eyes for a moment, without exchanging words. The smaller had already pointed out the fact that all their interactions finished by a staring battle.

“It will cool down Chanyeol.”

And finally, the injured boy ate the spoon’s content, grimacing a bit since it wasn’t delicious.

“You’re a mystery for me, Byun”, he whispers, taking the next spoon given to him.

The brunet repeated his movements until there was no soup left. He put the empty dish on the trolley, and then, took the potions handed by the nurse. He red the condition of use before giving it to Chanyeol.

“You have to take these, and then I have to put some ointment on your injuries.”

The atmosphere between these two had changed into a different one. There’s no more childless. The two Slytherin didn’t talk a lot with each other, but it was nice like that. The silence between them wasn’t an awkward one as it always was, but a relaxing calm. It felt as they almost appreciate the other’s presence.

Without a word, the giant drank the philtre, grimacing anew. This one was awful, and he didn’t want to think about the second one. The brunet put way the empty phials on the trolley, and then took the cream. He looked up at Chanyeol while thinking.

“What?”

Again the deep voice of the giant makes Baekhyun going out of his thoughts.

“I think you have to take off your clothes, so I can put this on your bruises.”

“Do you think I can take off my shirt alone, with this”, he shows his arm blocked in the plaster, “Very clever Byun.”

The brunet didn’t say anything even if he’s pissed off right now. Chanyeol was always so disagreeable with him. Baekhyun was trying to be gentle and kind with him.

“I don’t even know where your bruises are!”

“On my back.”

“Great. Turn around please.”

So did the giant, with a lot of difficulties because of his arm. Baekhyun lifted the other boy’s shirt to show his muscular back. There was a nasty wound. He started to feel guilty again. He had to be careful. The smaller put the product on his fingers, and then spread it on the taller’s skin.

“It’s fucking cold, Byun”, he complains, making the concerned frowned.

“It’s not my fault, and I’m trying my best here.”

He went tenderly on the purple colour bruised, afraid to harm Chanyeol.

“Ouch! It hurts here!”

“I know, I’m sorry ok? I’m trying to be careful, really. Since it’s kinda my fault that- ”

“What are you talking about Byun?”

A silence. Baekhyun couldn’t tell him he predicted his fall. “Predicted”, that’s not really the term, but it includes his facility, and he didn’t want Park Chanyeol to be aware of it. What if he tells everybody about his divination power?

“Byun?”

“I… I wished that you fall off from your broom, ok? But I didn’t mind it- ”, he stops when he hears the taller laugh. “What’s so funny in that?”

“You’re telling me it’s your fault I fell off my broom? You weren’t even there, don’t you? You’re cute.”

Baekhyun leaves his hand from Chanyeol’s body, very confused. This one came back on his initial position, looking now at the smaller.

“It’s not your fault, ok? I let down my guard on the pitch, but the Bludgers were still free in the air. I’m just reassured that these big things didn’t hurt my members. And I’m okay really. Maybe I have one arm broken, but it will heal quickly. It’s not a big deal.”

His stare is still on Baekhyun who didn’t say a word, still perplexed. He could never understand Park Chanyeol, this kid was so weird.

“Thanks for taking care of me. I even think I heal a bit, thank your soft fingers. You can return to the dorm.”

A silence.

“Did you… just flirt with me?”

Another silence. They were staring at each other. Baekhyun was incredibly uneased, and he decided to break this awkward atmosphere.

“And, hm, Madam Pomfrey said that I have to look after you until she comes back; well I don’t know when.”

Again, a silence installed itself between these two. This one was as awkward as the precedent silence because neither Baekhyun nor Chanyeol could find something to say. The giant didn’t have much force to debate with the smaller on the fact that he can stay alone now since he could see that Baekhyun was bored now.

“Can you take my bag here please?”

This time Baekhyun nodded and did it instantly. He got up from his chair and went to the desk where the giant’s school uniform was also there. He took the bag, which was a bit heavy, and handed it to the other boy. The taller started to search for something in its pockets while Baekhyun returned on his chair. A few minutes later, Chanyeol found the object he wanted. It was a small book, maybe more a journal than a book. He gave it to Baekhyun who looked at him with a confused expression.

“Take it. I see that you didn’t take a book with you. It’s my grandpa’s carnet. He wrote all the spells he knows. And some are unreleased, nobody knows them. So keep the secret for you”, adds the boy with a smile.

Baekhyun was very confused. He wasn’t used to this kind of attention from the giant. That was very weird. They barely talked to each other, but Chanyeol knew what he might want to have right now. A book. He really wanted to read. That was very thoughtful. The other Slytherin saw Baekhyun’s walls disappeared, and that was a magnificent sight. He would always have those when he was with him. The other boy was smiling, with stars in his eyes while looking to the carnet. Baekhyun looked up at him.

“Really? I can really read this?”

The taller just nods, now contemplating the book lover devouring the journal content. “So, you still can make this kind of face”, though Chanyeol.

“Oh! I really love this one. Well, it’s a very basic one, but it’s so useful. Reparo.”

“Useful when you have a lot of old books at home.”

“Exactly!”

“I think my favourite would be Rictusempra. I always do this one on Kris since he’s super ticklish. His laugh is so ridiculously funny!”

Baekhyun giggled slightly. He turned the page of the carnet. There were so many spells in it. He couldn’t imagine how much time Chanyeol’s grandpa had spent on this book. It was a manuscript. The handwriting was elegant and beautiful.

“No! Well, guess what’s is my favourite one?”, he says with a smile.

“Ok! Don’t say anything please…”

They looked at each other with a wide smile. Nobody could believe they could get along so well, in such a short time. The two boys just have to take little steps by little steps into each other. They felt a connection between them as they never did before, and in the same voice, they shouted:

“Serpensortia!”

And they both fall into a loud laugh, also surprised, since they said this specific spell over a million. It could be something very different.

“You read my mind cheater!”, says the smaller.

His words made Chanyeol pouted. His face was actually hilarious, and it made Baekhyun laughed even louder. Then a tranquil atmosphere took over the room as Baekhyun calmed down. Again, they stared into each other eyes, feeling something drawing them closer.

“You’re beautiful when you laugh. You should do it more often.”

The giant’s words made the brunet lose his composure, his cheeks became red. He was very embarrassed as he was suddenly aware of his behaviour. He had let down his walls so easily, exposing his true self to Park Chanyeol, his worst enemy. The boy wanted to hide somewhere, but he felt he appreciated the giant now, it wasn’t a big deal. He hoped.

“Hey. Look.”

Chanyeol took his wand and did an unspoken spell. From the tip of his baton, a majestic cobra came out. It was bright and white, almost translucent. The snake started to crawl over the blankets, dangerously coming toward Baekhyun. But the smaller wasn’t afraid of the reptile. He was indeed fond of.

“Is that your Patronus?”

The giant simply nodded. At his answer, the smaller also took his wand, and did the same spell, but it was a little bit more difficult for him. A rattlesnake came out from his. It started to move on the sheets, meeting the other snake. They turned around each other, playing, joking around. Suddenly, Baekhyun heard Chanyeol whispering something. He looked at him and started to understand. Not, he was saying. No, because it wasn’t English neither any human language.

“You can talk the Parseltongue?”

This time, Baekhyun had a broad smile from the other boy as an answer.

“You’re a mystery for me, Park Chanyeol”, he whispered to himself.

❃


	5. Chapter V

"Let's stay as we are."

The evening flew quickly.

The two boys talked for hours together as if they needed to make up for the lost time. They didn’t see the late-night hour make an appearance. They could have known it. The whole school was now quiet. Everyone was in their dorm house, ready to sleep. It was already past-curfew time for the students to be in the corridors. Yet, Baekhyun was still seating on the chair near Chanyeol’s bed. For him, it was a warmful night. If one day someone had told him he will spend a whole evening with the other boy, he would laugh. The brunet always thought they were different, but they had a lot on common, more than they thought.

“I should go back to the dorm now. It’s pretty late, I’m not even supposed to be here.”

“Right, and I’m kind of tired now. I think it’s the philtre.”

“Hm, maybe.”

They stared at each other for a long time, as they didn’t want to end this moment. Baekhyun wasn’t sure, but he could almost see a hint of sadness in Chanyeol’s eyes. It was weird, maybe he was wrong. Usually, they would be awkward around each other, but for the time of one evening, they acted as they were friends. The taller even told him to keep his grandpa’s journal for the night, and gets it back to him the next day. Baekhyun cleared his throat, breaking the silence.

“Well, I’m leaving”, says Baekhyun, leaving his chair.

“Sleep tight.”

“Thanks.”

Baekhyun broke the eye contact and leaves the infirmary. The school was empty from any human presence., but the corridors were still lit with the lights hung on the walls. The atmosphere was peaceful, yet a bit scary. Therefore, the smaller didn’t want to stay outside his dorm for too long. He walked quite fast. He tried to not make noise with his shoes. What if someone sees him? His steps echoed in the hallway, but as he reached an exterior corridor, the sound disappeared in the courtyard. His stare travelled on the benches, the bushes, before looking up to the sky. The firmament was cloudy, despite everything, the moon was shining brightly. Baekhyun always likes to watch at the night sky, he really likes astronomy. The moon was his favourite star.

The smaller gazed at it. The view from the castle was more beautiful than at home. His mansion was somewhere in the forest. Branches and leaves would always block his contemplation of the sky. He stood in the middle of the corridor to examine the star. But as soon as his steps stopped, clouds started to hide the colossal moon. In a swift second, everything became darker. Baekhyun frowned. His head turned toward the hall he was coming from. The lights started to flicker, and everything went black.

The Slytherin’s senses shook him instantly, but he couldn’t move. His legs didn’t obey his brain. His heart started to beat hard in his body. Baekhyun was holding his breath, and when he saw them, he began to panic. Why would they be here? As he saw them crawl toward his direction, he didn’t think twice and ran to escape them. He was still confused about the situation, but now, he had to regain his dorm to be safe. His heart hurt, all his chest was in pain, but he couldn’t stop in his race.

His mind was a mess, he couldn’t think correctly. Baekhyun didn’t know where he was going, his orientation was disrupted. The obscurity didn’t help him either. And he bumped against someone, hardly. He fell on his butt. Since then, his eyes were closed, and he opened them quickly, checking behind him if they weren’t there. But everything came back to normal. The corridors were lit again. Had he dreamed awake? That’s impossible, he was out-of-breath.

“Mr. Byun, why are you still outside your dorm?”

The deep voice startled him. He looked up and met Professor Snape’s stare. Great, he was over. Slowly, he stood up, and dusted off his uniform, searching for an argument. Baekhyun wasn’t supposed to be here.

“I was checking on Park Chanyeol in the infirmary because the nurse- ”

“You saw it, right?”

At his question, the smaller became tense. He frowned, not really sure about his professor’s words. Was he talking about the Shadows? It was absurd, they were only Baekhyun’s imagination. His monsters. They couldn’t be real, right?

“I will accompany you back to the dorm.”

Baekhyun didn’t say anything. He could go back to the Dungeons alone, but after this, he was afraid. He really hates them. They could weaken him so easily. The Slytherin came back to his common room with Professor Snape. The walk was awkward, but Baekhyun was thankful. Professor Snape was his Headmaster, but he didn’t know about his Second Sight ability. The only one who was aware of his capacity was the Divination Professor, Mr. Orson. The old man couldn’t stay without a word when his student excels in his field. “Excel” was a bit weak to describe Baekhyun’s ease in Divination, whereas it was a complex discipline. He discovered the Slytherin’s power when he had asked him, but as Baekhyun’s wish, Mr. Orson kept it secret.

What’s the deal with Professor Snape now? Baekhyun wondered all the night in his bed. He couldn’t find his sleep.

The next day, Chanyeol woke up, because of the first rays of light going through the window. He wasn’t a light sleeper, but some things could bother him during his sleep, like the luminosity. He growled as he tried to sit on his bed. His body was very numb; his arm hurt a bit.

Not long after his wake up, Madam Pomfrey came to give him his breakfast – it was composed of fruits, whereas the giant was used to eat a more consistent meal. She gave him his philtres too. Its tastes were as bad as yesterday, it left Chanyeol with an uneasy feeling on his tongue. As Baekhyun did the precedent night, the nurse applied some ointment on his wounds. Then, she left him to rest. Chanyeol didn’t know when he will get off the infirmary, neither how many time he will have this plaster. He hoped to get it to remove as quickly as possible. How can he practice with this? If he couldn’t play Quidditch for too long, he will go insane. It was a way for him to stress out.

The giant heard a sound from the window. The first thing he saw, was a beak. It was his owl, Toben. It seemed like the animal wanted to go outside as he hit the glass a second time with his beak. Chanyeol extended his left arm to grip his wand, and opened the window for his owl. He went inside, and flew on his owner’s bed. Toben was a snowy owl. He was now a middle-aged night bird. These two had been together since Chanyeol first year in Hogwarts. It was a gift from his grandpa. He bought it from Eeyelops Owl Emporium.

“Hey buddy”, says the human as he caresses Toben’s head. “What are you doing here?”

The owl stared at him, with his big blue eyes. Chanyeol examined him as he didn’t move and saw a letter hung around his foot. Very curious, he took it. He opened it. It was a letter from his grandpa. A big smile appeared on his face. He would always be happy to have some news from his grandpa, always with his elegant and beautiful handwriting.

_Hello grandson, _

_I heard about your misadventure. If anybody should be doing this, it’s you. I know you well, I suppose it wasn’t that serious. Your mother and grandma are worrying about you, but I told them you’re a robust boy. _

_The reason I wrote to you is about IT. I’m afraid IT might come back any time soon. Someone told me how you fall. Bludgers are not made to work like this. I want you to be careful. I have to leave now, grandma is waiting for me. _

_Bye big boy, see you soon. Grandpa._

When Chanyeol finished reading the letter, it disappeared in small flames. Even if the content was implicit, nobody besides the giant had to know his granda’s word. If he follows his grandfather logic, someone was responsible for his fall.

The taller couldn’t think about it any longer when he heard footsteps coming his way. A small brunet came to his vision. He smiled at his appearance. How he couldn’t? It seemed as Baekhyun was a little bit tired. Maye he couldn’t sleep a lot last night. He came to the dorm very late.

“Hey”, starts Chanyeol.

“Hey. How are you?”

“Fine. And you?”

“Fine. I wanted to give you back the journal”, so the boy tends the book to Chanyeol. He had read it all night since he couldn’t find his sleep. “Well, I will let out rest.”

“No, stay. I mean, I’m kind of bored, and I already slept a lot.”

Baekhyun frowned at the taller. He didn’t know if he wanted to stay or not. Then, he remembered the evening they spent together. It was quite fun. Still standing beside Chanyeol’s bed, this one brings the chair closer. The smaller couldn’t decline his invitation. He sat there and saw the other boy’s owl starring at him. Baekhyun didn’t see the animal when he came; he was quite surprised.

“His name is Toben. He doesn’t bite.”

The smaller looked at the taller, he hesitated. Unlike the majority of the students, he didn’t have a pet. Baekhyun would always think he didn’t need one, but sometimes, he felt a little bit lonely. Chanyeol’s owl was majestic. Baekhyun liked his white feathers. He came closer to Toben, tending his hand toward the bird. The owl came to catch the smaller’s fingers between his beak, and he played with it. But, it didn’t hurt Baekhyun, at his surprise.

“I think he loves you.”

The brunet blushed a bit. It had been a long time since he didn’t play with a pet. He didn’t have one at home. His parents didn’t like it. But, when he went to Chanyeol’s place, this one would always be filled by pets. He remembered; he had three cats, two owls, and even a mouse. Baekhyun didn’t know if he loved animals or not, but he could remember he liked to pet them. As he wanted to pat Toben’s head, the Slytherin tilted toward the owl. But something else caught the animal’s attention. Toben had now Baekhyun’s pendant in his beak.

“Hey, hey, Toben. Let him go”, orders Chanyeol as he leans to help Baekhyun.

Toben released the pendant, and the brunet felt relieved it was intact, as he checked.

“I’m sorry, Toben is quite playful.”

“It’s okay, really. It’s not his fault.”

“It’s a beautiful ring by the way.”

Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol, then at his hands. It was full of rings, and for someone who seemed like a ring lover, the fact that he complimented his made him happy.

“Thanks. I got it from my grandma as a kid.”

“Oh. I remember when your grandma took care of my wounds when I fell over a rock near the lake beside your house”, the taller laughs at the memory.

“Oh, at that time? Well, I remember he was very alarmed when I saw a glimpse of blood. I ran to her. But you fell so ridiculously, and laughed so loud, I thought you were joking…”

“Don’t worry, I think I wasn’t that hurt.”

Baekhyun smiled at him. What was that? It felt so natural for them to talk about their memories together, but yet so weird. For seven years, they didn’t have a normal talk since yesterday. They would be cursing at each other, or throwing glances at the other. Neither Baekhyun nor Chanyeol could tell when they came to hate each other. Maybe they should start from a new beginning and become friends again? The smaller thought that speaks with the giant is fun. Chanyeol had always been fun, even more when they were kids. Baehkyun was so fond of the other when he was younger. He would always follow him in the forest around his mansion, even if his parents forbid him to go there. He would jump into the lake even if he didn’t know how to swim – besides, it was thanked Chanyeol he knows how to swim.

They talked about the past for hours. Remembering childhood adventures. It brings Baekhyun a certain nostalgia. The one to not have Chanyeol by his sides anymore. It was kind of sad, but now the other boy had his friend, and Baekhyun was fine just by himself.

Their moment was cut off by the Quidditch team’s arrival. All the players were there, and Madam Pomfrey wasn’t pleased about this. She told them to not be too noisy. But they failed, and as there were no other patients in the infirmary, the nurse let it go for this time. With all these people, Baekhyun wasn’t feeling at ease. Alone with Chanyeol was great, but now, he thought as he shouldn’t be here.

“I’m leaving, I have some homework to do. Bye guys.”

And all the boys waved at him as he left the place. But he didn’t see Chanyeol’s sad eyes.

❃


End file.
